


Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands, Episode 314

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands (AMC) [6]
Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: Azrán, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 314 of AMC'sInto the Badlands. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 314 ofInto the Badlands.)





	Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands, Episode 314

CRESSIDA  
To the old deities who sacrificed themselves so the one Truth could arise, heed my call...

TRANSLATION  
_A nojóz zanyú ke jázhaazhelô page lavedá lúnig bâzené, ânedené mijamá..._

CRESSIDA  
By the blood of Azra, give me strength and guile to overcome.

TRANSLATION  
_Go lazêle gh’Ázra, átedáám upwé e laatúzh page bêbezé._

**Author's Note:**

> For those trying to figure out the etymologies from Spanish, feel free to ask about any specific words in the comments. I will note that I hate having to translate words that can, uh, "fancifully" be made intransitive in English that are not easily made intransitive in other languages...
> 
> See [the note on my previous post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662104#work_endnotes). The word _lavedá_ should actually be _layedá_ , and I'm _livid_. Ridiculous mistake on my part. Indefensible. Unforgivable. Humiliating.
> 
> Adding insult to injury, it should be _latúzh_ instead of _laatúzh_. So sloppy...


End file.
